ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Weapons Great Axe: :Lvl 5 Butterfly Axe :Lvl 8 Inferno Axe :Lvl 12 Greataxe :Lvl 16 Moth Axe :Lvl 20 Neckchopper (highly suggested) :Lvl 25 Plantbane (skip if you own the Neckchopper) :lvl 28 Military Axe (some argue this is when you should replace the Neckchopper) :Lvl 30 Centurion's Axe or :Lvl 31 Voulge/Voulge +1/Twicer :Lvl 34 Heavy Axe :lvl 37 Horror Voulge (Note: I find this axe better than the Huge Moth Axe from my own experiance ~Andres) :Lvl 39 Huge Moth Axe :Lvl 42 Raifu :Lvl 46 Eisentaenzer :Lvl 49 Gigant Axe :Lvl 54 Executioner :Lvl 59 Heavy Darksteel Axe :Lvl 62 Demon's Axe :Lvl 64 Colossal Axe :lvl 67 Pendragon Axe :Lvl 69 Berserker's Axe :lvl 70 Rune Chopper (Latent Effects are activated at cost of 4 MP per 3 seconds, very high DoT w/ effects) :Lvl 71 Bhuj :Lvl 71 Gawain's Axe :Lvl 72 Martial Bhuj :Lvl 73 Toporok :Lvl 72 Rampager (Latent Effect is active after obtaining 500 Weapon Skill Points) :Lvl 73 Perdu Voulge (Latent Effect active while you have less than 100% TP and during Weapon Skills) :Lvl 74 Byakko's Axe :Lvl 75 Bravura End Game Great Axes These axes are the top 4 Great Axes that a warrior can ever potentially own, Martial Bhuj is a rare drop from an ENM, Byakko's Axe drops from the Sky God - Byakko, Perdu Voulge is obtained in exchange for 48,000 Imperial Standing Credits and requires a Mercenary Rank of Second Lieutenant or higher, and Bravura is the fully upgraded Great Axe relic. :Perdu Voulge :Martial Bhuj :Byakko's Axe* :Bravura Bear in mind that these Great Axes can be difficult to acquire and that finishing up with Bhuj or, more preferably, Martial Bhuj is sufficient until either endgame axe is available. In many cases the damage output of a Martial Bhuj, due to its enhancing effects on weaponskills, will outperform any other Great Axe in the game while using Steel Cyclone. In merit parties, where Warriors generally use Raging Rush instead, the Perdu Voulge's higher base damage and hidden effects of +5 Accuracy and +10 Attack while under 100% TP and during Weapon Skills means that it will generally put out better Weapon Skills and more damage over time than any other Great Axe aside from Bravura. *Byakko's Axe is comparable in usefulness to Berserker's Axe. Both are good because of their high base damage. If you are unable to obtain a Byakko's Axe, Berserker's Axe is a good alternative. Axe: :Lvl 1 Bronze Axe :Lvl 8 Brass Axe :Lvl 13 Bone Axe :Lvl 15 Bastokan Axe :Lvl 16 Bone Pick :Lvl 20 Battleaxe :Lvl 28 Military Pick :Lvl 31 War Pick +1 :Lvl 32 Warrior's Axe :Lvl 37 Mythril Axe :Lvl 40 Combat Caster's Axe and/or Razor Axe (AF1) :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Axe +1 or Combat Caster's Axe +2 :Lvl 48 Viking Axe (very useful, highly recommended) :Lvl 56 Darksteel Axe +1 Useful axe for the extra DMG :Lvl 60 Tungi Excellent Axe. Great Main/Offahnd axe. Good dps and drops fairly easily off a spawned NM in Quicksand Caves :Lvl 63 Fransisca Another good axe dropped by Aquarius. You'll be competing with rangers for it :Lvl 68 Acha d'Armas :Lvl 70 Juggernaut Excellent offhand axe for it's unprecedented +attack. :Lvl 71 Tabarzin :Lvl 71 Iron Ram Pick :Lvl 72 Woodville's Axe :Lvl 73 Maneater Note: At the above level 48 zone, the dynamics of dual wielding axes become somewhat complicated. Swords may be worn in the offhand or sub slot, you will likely keep a Viking axe for its +10 ACC till lvl 75 as a backup weapon, but you may not. If someone more experienced than me can give a good opinion on this. I will gladly let them. ~User:Andres Note: At level 56, you will want to wear the Darksteel Axe +1. I was an Elvaan, with no Peacock Charm or Peacock Amulet, and had no problem hitting the Exp monsters. But, If you can absolutely not hit them, offhand the Viking Axe only until level 60, when you get the Tungi. I highly recommend not using a Viking Axe after that point. End Game Axes The concept of Axes for the end game is potentially complicated for WAR. There are 4 main axes, and they can be worn either in main hand or off hand. The Axes: :Lvl 70 Juggernaut :Lvl 72 Woodville's Axe :Lvl 73 Maneater Generally, Juggernaut is considered the 'best' offhand weapon due to its high +Attack and +STR. Because the damage of weaponskills determined by the DMG of the mainhand, the Woodville's Axe is generally considered the best primary weapon, however, recently Maneater has become the most favored of all axes. This is due to it acting as a DMG49 axe with Attack +18 and Accuracy +5 so long as your current TP is under 100 (this latent also is active during Weapon Skills.) Furthermore, due to the increadibly limited suply of Juggernaut's, the Tabarzin is often used as a viable offhand weapon, and is also a viable choice for a primary weapon if a Woodville's Axe is not available. The most popular set up at 75 for Axe/Axe WARs is Woodville's/Maneater with Maneater/Juggernaut being the eventual goal. NOTE: The BEST setup for Warrior(Dual Wielding) endgame is Maneater/'Ridill'. But the Ridill has always been and always be a pipe dream. I think it is approx. a 1% drop. Sword: :Lvl 30 Centurion's Sword (Acc+2 Atk+3 makes this an unusually solid sword for Warrior. Use two of these any time you go to 30cap.) :Lvl 70 Joyeuse (Good sword for off hand and relatively easy to get.) :Lvl 70 Ridill (This is clearly a pipe dream, but is the best off-hand weapon for Warrior hands down.) Marksmanship Crossbow :Lvl 1 Light Crossbow :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Crossbow :Lvl 12 Crossbow :Lvl 25 Power Crossbow :Lvl 40 Thug's Zamburak Bolt Note: This part is unique in the sense that status bolts do not ever disappear in usefulness. The only bolt you should change is the type you use to inflict damage. Bolts marked with a star are status bolts. :Lvl 1 Bronze Bolt or Crossbow Bolt :Lvl 10 Blind Bolt * :Lvl 15 Acid Bolt * (Very useful!) :Lvl 20 Sleep Bolt * :Lvl 25 Bloody Bolt * (Very useful for solo situations) :Lvl 30 Holy Bolt :Lvl 40 Mythril Bolt (Not really suggested, spamming Acid Bolts until one hits is more effective in cost and DoT. the D rank in Marksmanship really begins to show here since it is approx 10 lvls less than RNG, however, Iron Muskateer +Ranged Accuracy can help compensate) After the 40s or so, it becomes very difficult to hit EXP mobs, and even more difficult to get the additional effects to proc. However, having Marksmanship skilled and a Crossbow/Bolts around is useful for pulling and solo all the way up to 75. Archery :Lvl 55 Lightning Bow (For the dex+. Use this until Bomb Core at 63) Bow Note: For most bows, especially those used in parties, I suggest the +1 versions for the + Ranged Attack and + Ranged Accuracy, since as a WAR, you will not focus on it in equipment. Most WARs find that using Archery past the low levels is a waste of gil with the arrows. Warriors have very low Archery skill. :Lvl 1 Shortbow :Lvl 5 Longbow :Lvl 16 Power Bow :Lvl 30 Great Bow :Lvl 40 Battle Bow :Lvl 55 Lightning Bow (No need for the +1, as this is used mostly for +DEX) Arrow Note: If the bow is only going to be used for pulling, then stick to whatever arrow you think is decent in price, or use a Poison Arrow. Most arrows here assume some Damage use. :Lvl 1 Wooden Arrow :Lvl 7 Bone Arrow :Lvl 14 Iron Arrow :Lvl 17 Beetle Arrow :Lvl 19 Poison Arrow * :Lvl 24 Silver Arrow :Lvl 29 Horn Arrow :Lvl 35 Sleep Arrow :Lvl 45 Ice Arrow, Fire Arrow, or Lightning Arrow Throwing Note: This is the most popular pulling device due to its unlimited use. Since most of these are only used for pulling, I feel updates are not necessary unless you have the money. Do not inconvenience yourself over a small increase in Damage on a throwing item. Combat Caster's Boomerang +1/2 is the exception!!! :Lvl 1 Happy Egg (For Tanking)' :Lvl 6 Coarse Boomerang :Lvl 14 Boomerang :Lvl 19 Flame Boomerang :Lvl 33 Long Boomerang (For Tanking; if you do not have a Happy Egg) :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Boomerang +1 or Combat Caster's Boomerang +2 (One of these two are crucial! This is the only Ranged weapon that will increase Accuracy! I say buy this no matter what you normally use in case you party in an area where the effect takes place.) :Lvl 55 Goblin Grenade :Lvl 63 Bomb Core :Lvl 70 ''Fire Bomblet Keeping a Boomerang around at all times is a good idea for pulling if you don't want to deal with Crossbows and Bolts. Bomb Core and Fire Bomblet are both really nice pieces of gear and they can't be thrown anymore, so no worries about wasting gil on them. Armor Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Emperor Hairpin :Lvl 30 Centurion's Visor :Lvl 41 Voyager Sallet :Lvl 43 Valkyrie's Mask or Walkure Mask (if you cannot obtain Voyager Sallet) :Lvl 59 Sipahi Turban (weapon skills mostly) :Lvl 60 Patroclus's Helm (Great helm. -5 Enmity can't be beat, Your Ninja Tanks will love you. Only loose 1 STR from Sipahi Turban" :Lvl 70 Optical Hat (Drop off force pop NM Hakutaku) ::Typically used for accuracy-based weapon skills, such as Rampage because the Walahra Turban is much better to TP build in. :Lvl 73 Adaman Celata Nice mixture of accuracy and attack :Lvl 75 Walahra Turban (Obtained after donating 1,000 Bronze Pieces to Gajaad in Al Zahbi. You can buy Bronze Pieces at the Auction House, or obtain them with Imperial Standing. 20,000 IS = 1,000 Bronze Pieces) Best end-game head piece for WAR because of the HP+ and the 5% Haste. Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or :Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 24 Chainmail :Lvl 29 Eisenbrust or Kampfbrust or :Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail :Lvl 43 Royal Squire's Chainmail +1 or Royal Squire's Chainmail +2 (under own nation's control, more useful than Brigandine Armor for DD in this situation) :Lvl 45 Brigandine Armor or Luisant Haubert :Lvl 55 Jaridah Peti Jaridah Peti is an alternative to Royal Knight's Chainmail. Many people find it useful because of the Accuracy. :Lvl 55 Royal Knight's Chainmail (This can work as a stopgap until you get an Haubergeon) :Lvl 59 Haubergeon (The big one. This is the first big step toward end game pieces.) (I wouldn't level past 59 without one-Correctionfluid) :Lvl 69 Hauberk A bit better than Haubergeon, but limited to only WAR/DRK/BST. I recommend this body if you plan to play on WAR a lot end-game. :Lvl 73 Adaman Hauberk (Good Luck. This lovely armor requires the Earthen Abjuration: Body which drops off of Nidhogg) Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 27 Hume only: Custom M Gloves or Custom F Gloves :Lvl 30 Royal Squire's Mufflers or Gigas Bracelets (Depending on race. The accuracy on the Royal Squire's Mufflers is nice for Elvaan's. Otherwise, I would use the Gigas Bracelets) ::Lvl 40 Ogygos's Bracelets Only if using Gigas Bracelets before this) :Lvl 45 Luisant Moufles :Lvl 50 Spiked Finger Gauntlets Expensive, but awesome. :Lvl 50 Enkelados's Bracelets Generally used for Weaponskills only :Lvl 54 Fighter's Mufflers If not using Enkelados's before this :Lvl 55 Fourth Division Gauntlets Accuracy +5 :Lvl 60 Pallas's Bracelets :Lvl 70 Tarasque Mitts or Tarasque Mitts +1 A cheaper alternative to Spiked Finger Gauntlets. :Lvl 70 Alkyoneus's Bracelets Generally used for Weaponskills only :Lvl 72 Warrior's Mufflers Att+12 and the VIT +5 is nice for Steel Cyclone :Lvl 72 Dusk Gloves Haste +3% :Lvl 73 Hecatomb Mittens Used for Weaponskills only. The Slow is not nice for TP. Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :Lvl 20 Garrison Hose (note: I am still not sure if this or the Republic Subligare would be better for DoT.) :Lvl 25 Bastokan Subligar or Republic Subligar :Lvl 45 Luisant Brayettes :Lvl 55 Royal Knight's Breeches :Lvl 70 Barone Cosciales :Lvl 73 Adaman Breeches Very hard to obtain. The abjuration drops off of King Behemoth and/or Odin :Lvl 75 Byakko's Haidate (DEX +15 and Haste +5%) The best endgame legs for WAR handsdown. Dropped from Byakko. A "God" in sky. Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots Either dropped from Leaping Lizzy(Bounding Boots) or bought off of the AH(Leaping Boots) ::If you are unable to obtain the above, get these: :::Lvl 7 Leather Highboots :::Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :::Lvl 16 Bone Leggings :::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens :::Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :::Lvl 24 Greaves :Lvl 24 Winged Boots (same as leaping, just has some more DEF) :Lvl 34 Bastokan Greaves or Republic Greaves :Lvl 52 Fighter's Calligae (Double Attack ~+1%) :Lvl 62 Creek M Clomps or Creek F Clomps or Marine M Boots or Marine F Boots (Tarutaru and Hume RSE2 adds a lot to the table which outweighs the +DA of AF1) :Lvl 72 Amir Boots The combination of Acc and Att on these is very nice. the BEST TpBuild boots for WAR so far :Lvl 72 Dusk Ledelsens These are generally only used when trying to obtain a high amount of Haste and are very useless on their own without other amounts of Haste, and even then, Amir Boots are probably more useful. :Lvl 73 Hecatomb Leggings Used for Weaponskills only. :Lvl 73 Adaman Sollerets Simliar to Amir Boots, the combination of Acc/Att makes these nice. Not as good as Amir. Waist :Lvl 7 Leather Belt :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or Warrior's Belt +1 :Lvl 18 Barbarian's Belt or Brave Belt (+1 version) :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt :Lvl 43 Swordbelt or :Lvl 45 Vanguard Belt :Lvl 48 Life Belt (This will break or make you.) Very nice for Evlaan. :Lvl 60 Potent Belt (2 Less acc than Life belt but the STR +3 is very nice.) :Lvl 70 Warrior's Stone Obtained from Dynamis :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt Nice for weaponskills. Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle or Wolf Mantle +1 (+1 suggested) :: Lvl 28 Invisible Mantle Will give the same benefits as Wolf Mantle, along with 20 cheap Invisible charges. :Lvl 40 Earth Mantle :Lvl 47 Jaguar Mantle :Lvl 61 Amemet Mantle/Amemet Mantle +1 very good for Tp :Lvl 64 Smilodon Mantle/Smilodon Mantle +1 Good for WS's if one of the modifiers is STR. The Amemet Mantle +1 or Forager's Mantle is better to TP in. But this gives +2STR over the Forager's Mantle which will give more to the Weaponskill over the attack. :Lvl 71 Forager's Mantle Best TP Build. Neck :Lvl 7 Justice Badge (only if you quest it) :Lvl 7 Wing Pendant (only if you quest it) :Lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (Spike is the +1 version of Fang, and highly recommended since all DD jobs will use this) :Lvl 33 Peacock Charm or Peacock Amulet Rare/Ex (The BEST neck piece in the game for any DD. After 60, just macro Chivalrous Chain in for Weapon Skills.) :Lvl 56 Merman's Gorget :Lvl 59 Spectacles :Lvl 60 Chivalrous Chain (One of the best neck pieces endgame for all DD jobs) Ring A popular choice for the affluent warrior is to carry two sets of rings: one boosting accuracy and the other strength. The accuracy rings are used to gain enough TP to use a Weaponskill, and the strength rings swapped in to make the weaponskill more powerful. :Lvl 14 Courage Ring (Weaponskill only) :lvl 14 Balance Ring ::Lvl 14 Vision Ring (note: wearing 2 and keeping the enchantments on constantly will provide +4 acc, which gives a significant boost at this level. However, this will be more expensive in the long run than buying ordinary rings.) :lvl 30 Rajas Ring (note: this is one of the best DD ring out at the moment, however, you can only get it at the end of CoP the missions) :Lvl 34 Venerer Ring :Lvl 35 Jaeger Ring :Lvl 36 Garnet Ring or Puissance Ring (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 40 Sniper's Ring or Woodsman Ring :Lvl 50 Ulthalam's Ring +4 Attack & +4 Accuracy. Very useful. One of three rings that can be chosen as the final reward upon completion of Aht Urhgan Mission 47: The Empress Crowned. :Lvl 54 Sun Ring or the HQ (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 57 Toreador's Ring (Acc+7 makes is a natural upgrade from Sniper's or Woodsman) :Lvl 74 Ruby Ring or the HQ (Weaponskill only) A lot of WARs find that keeping Woodsman Rings on helps more with Rampage and only switch to STR Rings with Rampage when they have some combination of a Bard, Sushi and full Axes merits. Earring :Lvl 10 Optical Earring (useful only at lower levels, because anything that boosts accuracy is so rare before level 40) :Lvl 16 Bone Earring or Bone Earring +1 :Lvl 21 Beetle Earring +1 (Use these until Spike at 55) :Lvl 55 Fang Earring or Spike Earring (Spike is Recommended) :Lvl 58 Assault Earring :Lvl 61 Minuet Earring (Stats are very nice if you have a BRD in your party.) :Lvl 63 Merman's Earring :Lvl 67 Triumph Earring/Triumph Earring +1 Way too expensive, but if you have the gil to blow. (Would be used for strictly weapon skills.) :Lvl 70 Fowling Earring :Lvl 72 Suppanomimi (Enhances Dual Wield Effect and +5 to Sword skill is nice if you are offhanding a Joyeuse or Ridill) :Lvl 75 Brutal Earring (Enhances Double Attack) Closing Note Guide created by User:Andres, modified by many others.